speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Speex Realms
Major Delineations Before Recorded Ages Creation The spontaneous and mysterious origin of the Gods, the Primordials, and the creation of worlds and life. In this time is the war between the Gods and their progenitors, a mysterious and powerful group of beings known as Titans. This period is referred to as the Titanomachy. This period ends with the destruction and exile of many of the Titans, and with the ordering of creation into planes by Zoroaster. The Great Exile The war led by the Gods and Primordials (and the coalition called the Elder Gods) against the Outer Gods, including the creation of barriers against the forces of the Outer Gods, ending with the sealing of the Great Old Ones and the total banishment of Yog-Sothoth and with his exile the creation of the gate between the Far Realm and the Cosmic Wheel. Major Delineated Ages The Dawn Age The age of the Dawn War between the Gods and Primordials over the mortal races and their leadership. This bloody war was encouraged and instigated by the Obyrith, a primordial race of demon. The war was ended with the defeat and exile of Miska the Wolf Spider and was won by the Gods with no small help from the primordial Asgorath, who would sacrifice himself in the battle against Erek-Hus and with the leadership of Jormungandr, the World Serpent. The First Age The first age was primarily devoted to the Gods, primordials, and mortals learning their places in the multiverse in a time of chaos. During the first age magic is brought to the mortal races on a wide scale (there were some who had been taught by deities how to harness the Weave) and the first mighty tribes begin to form. This is an age of insular societies that kept to their own kind, building up their own civilizations and largely ignoring others. Despite being known as a 'quiet' age, the tribal and clan-based societies of the time were still brutal and in states of perpetual warfare with one another. During the first age is the awakening of mankind at the hands of Prometheus and the War of Light and Shadow in which Rao and Tharizdun did bloody battle across the planes. The exact ending of the First Age is a point of debate, but most scholars believe that it ended during the Ragnarok, with the destruction of the World Serpent. The Second Age The Second Age was a tumultuous period overall, but was opened with the creation of greater kingdoms through unification of different peoples under the same banner, still largely sticking to racial barriers. This period is where the first great wars between mortals would take place, with many of the new kingdoms coming to ruin and being once again dissolved, with the exception of the Ahl'Varran empire, which was largely supported by the harsh desert surrounding it and the religious zealotry of its citizens. It is during the second age that many humanoid races made first contact with one another, for better or worse, and began to learn what it meant to live in a shared world. * In 621 2a Istus released the Culling Mists upon the entire world, destroying countless adventurers and warriors who failed to meet her lofty standards. * In 960 2a Shar'hassa is founded. * In 1000 2a Shar'hassa makes first contact with the cult of Merrshaulk and the firstborn Yuan-Ti. * in 1130 2a the former followers of Merrshaulk discover their god's recent destruction and take the Scale-pact from Sseth. They begin to annex Shar'hassa in order to maintain a steady number of sacrifices and begin a war that would rage for decades.. * In 1152 2a the inhabitants of Shar'hassa are pushed underground, where they discover the Cairn of Souls and begin construction on their immaculate magic structure, the Wailing Tower. * In 1166 2a Shar'hassa is engulfed in energy, appears on the continent of Enterris completely abandoned. * In 1167 2a traders of both the orcish clans of Mor'tan and the Wood Elves of Huskana begin to meet in the center of the former city to trade, forming tenuous bonds that would extend into friendship, the first of its kind among the species. The area itself was considered impossible to fight in, since both believed the area to be wholly sacred. * In 1174 2a a plague created by Incabulos devastates the tribes of Mor'tan and Huskana, causing the two tribes to officially adopt Morthea as their shared settlement. The Third Age The Third Age began with an influx of influences from other planes, spurred by a spontaneous link of the material world to other parallel worlds and outer planes. During this time invaders from the planes of elemental fire and air enslaved the Ahl'Varran empire splitting it into the North and South kingdoms and the Cardahn royal line first made their home in the Black Mountains. This influx would be ended by Talona's Inquisition, which eradicated many of the world's natural-born planeswalkers. This Age saw the fall of the Eastern Zhen Empire, the creation of Morthea, Teocrista, and Allondra just to name a few major city-states that would become fully fledged kingdoms. This age was the longest and most prosperous in history, leading to more of the world being connected by roads and trade routes than before and with most roads being made safe for travel within kingdoms. The Third Age ended with the creation of the Golden Dragon Empire and the unification of the people of Yù. * In 1 3a the kingdom of Ahl'Varra is shattered by the influx of elemental invaders and the unified efforts of Prince Ali'Khashar al-Balil ben Nafhat al-Yugayyim and the princess Omaira al-Sidan al-Harriq Ibnat Lazan who held separate palaces in the Northern and Southern kingdoms. * In 4 3a the lines from the Feywild became more widely open, allowing for the migration of the Sun Elves and Moon Elves into Nexxis, most notable among the Moon being the Cardahn, and the Sun the Larethi. * By 56 3a the last of the Draconic Empires had fallen. * In 100 3a Talona's Inquisition began, and the number of planeswalkers and portals would decline sharply until 120 3a, when numbers plateaued and Loviatar's clergy refocused. * 130 3a The Prince of the Djinn and Princess of Ifrit marry against their family's wishes, creating a home in the middle of the desert known as Settis (meaning peace in their languages) and leaving their former kingdoms in the hands of viziers who would double down on enslaving the peoples of the region. * 145 3a the Princess of Flames is widowed and soon creates an alliance with the Dao, who had been vying for her hand in marriage since she was a child. After discovering the intentions of the Dao prince to marry her immediately following her husband's unexpected death she resigns herself to stay alone forever, awaiting the inevitable day when she sits the throne of the City of Brass and refusing to leave the palace in Settis. * 800 3a the human empire of Sendoru falls in an era of darkness which lasts one thousand years. * 3021 3a the Third Age is ended by the reunification and creation of the Golden Dragon Empire. The Fourth Age The first few decades of the Fourth Age were fairly uneventful, but more recent years have brought strife and disorder. * In 6 4a the pyromancer Rakh'Salm would create his palace of thorns in the Rakh-swamp. * In 15 4a the faction war of Sigil came to a violent end. * In 42 4a the island clans of Sendoru became embroiled in conflict, spurring war between the human and hobgoblin factions, ending in the creation of a system of states. * In 76 4a Allondra was destroyed by the black dragon Syltheryxx, which claimed the city as its new home. * In 83 4a Allondra was liberated by the standing army of Barrow Millcrest, one of the last remaining Cardahn family members in line for the throne. Despite Syltherryx's death Allondra was uninhabitable and infested with undead. The city would be lost completely. * In 87 4a the city of Morthea would vote to leave the empire of Teocrista, which was stretched too thin to oppose. * In 93 4a the insular kingdom of Lorthwynn had a military coup, massacring its royal family and becoming renamed Ravenholdt. * In 100 4a the Rohnelands were the target of a devastating natural disaster, making the land uninhabitable for at least two decades. This disaster nearly exterminated the Goliath race and left the Dwarven kingdom of Holtz completely disconnected from the surface. * In 128 4a the city of Morthea in its entirety was transported to Shar'Hass Island after being threatened by an avatar of Arwassa. * In 129 4a war begins again in Sendoru, ending almost a century of peace. * In 131 4a with the closing of the Halls of the Elder Gods, the wasteland of Xathal was restored to its former jungles and the slavers of Settis were afflicted with a series of plagues, leading to a war they could not hope to win.